Pheasantwing
Pheasantwing is a long furred dark ginger she-cat with sparkling, emerald green eyes. History :Pheasantkit is born to Echostream and Barkfoot of WindClan. :She is shown to be a very respectful kit, always minding her manners. However, she is very adventurous. :She and her siblings are later apprenticed. She receives Dreamfrost as a mentor. :Pheasantpaw has a strange dream that night, where the camp was on fire, and she was trapped inside. Right as the flames start to scorch her pelt, she wakes up, terrified. :She continues to have strange dreams for a while more, but they're always confusing and strange, and when she wakes up, she can't remember them. :While out hunting one night, she sees Echostream and Swiftflight talking. She noticed how angry her mother looked, and she grew curious. Feeling guilty, she hid in a patch of nearby heather. She listens intently, and is shocked to find out that Swiftflight loved Goldenfern of RiverClan, and had become her mate. She pricks her ears, and tries to get a bit closer. Swiftflight asks Echostream what would she would do if Barkfoot were in a different Clan. Echostream lies to him, replying hotly that if he were in a different Clan, she wouldn't even look at him. Pheasantpaw doesn't know that her mother is trying to deceive, and becomes very upset. Not wanting to hear anymore, she hurries back to camp, undetected. :The next day, she isn't sure whether or not she should discuss the matter with Echostream and Barkfoot. She is seen looking very uncomfortable, and, eventually, Echostream walks over to her to and asks her if she's alright. Pheasantpaw explains that there is something that she'd like to talk about to talk to her and Barkfoot about. She awkwardly begins the question, realizing that she was having to tell Echostream that she had spied on her. When she tells them what Echostream said, Echostream becomes very upset, and flustered, and runs away to the far side of camp. Mortified, and wanting to work it all out, she darted away from her confused and crestfallen father over to where her mother sat. She talks to Echostream, and eventually convinces her that she needs to talk to Barkfoot about it. Echostream assures Barkfoot with all her heart that she was lying to Swiftflight, and that she would break the warrior code in secret to meet him, had he been born in a different Clan. Pheasantpaw is relieved, and becomes much happier. :She is seen hunting with Swiftflight a lot, even though her mother seems to dislike him very much. :When Echostream and Cloudstar get into an argument about the three rogues in WindClan, Echostream gets very angry and tells Cloudstar that she would be joining ShadowClan. Pheasantpaw is horrified, and heart-broken, thinking that her mother didn't love her anymore if she was willing to leave her because of three rogues in the Clan. But after Echostream and Cloudstar work it out in Cloudstar's den, Echostream happily announces that she would be staying. Pheasantpaw, her littermates, and Barkfoot are all very relieved. :She and Midnight soon become friends, and she tells him about all the stories the Clan elders had told her when she was a kit. She explains that her favorites were always the ones about the Great Clans, before there were even twolegs. She has a natural gift for story-telling, and captures Midnight's attention the minute she begins her favorite legend. However, she is called for a hunting patrol, and has to leave. When she returns, she finds that Midnight had gone into the nursery, and asked Lightfang to finish the story. She is delighted to here that he enjoyed it as much as she did. :She often doesn't understand a WindClan apprentice, Crowpaw, who always seems to be upset; and distant from his Clan. She hadn't really taken the initiative to talk to him, for when she had tried to ask if he was alright, he would insist that he was, even though he clearly was not. Pheasantpaw eventually gives up. :During Thrushpaw, Dawnpaw, Lunarpaw, and Berrypaw's apprentice ceremony, she notices with worry that Littlefern and Flintwhisker were having a small argument with Hawkfire. Swiftflights warns them to be quiet, and they turn their attention back to Cloudstar. But right before Berrypaw is given her mentor, the medicine cat, Sunblaze has a sudden vision, and all the cats gather around to hear what StarClan had told him. Already angry at Littlefern and Flintwhisker for not trusting her loyalty, she runs out of camp, understanding that Sunblaze's prophecy was about her. Echostream runs out and follows her. When she returns, she declares that Hawkfire had returned to her birth Clan, RiverClan. Pheasantpaw is very surprised, and sad, for she had been good friends with Hawkfire. :That same night, she is starting to fall asleep in the apprentices' den when Crowpaw padded in, looking very upset. He curls up in his nest, his back towards her. She asks what the matter is, but he doesn't even respond. Very worried for him, she leans over and licks him softly on the cheek. She settles herself back in her nest. A while later, she wakes up from a strange dream, and realizing that she couldn't sleep, padded out. She thought that perhaps a midnight walk would tire her out, so she set out. On her way, Crowpaw runs past her along the trail, and she is surprised to see him, and worries that he might be in some sort of trouble. She runs forward, and catches up with him. She asks him if he's alright, and he stops, replying that he wasn't okay at all. He then runs off, leaving Pheasantpaw even more worried about him. She continues her walk and meets Briarpaw, who was also looking for Crowpaw. :The next day, Crowpaw seems to be a bit better, and she is surprised to find herself going out hunting with him. When they come across a tree on which a lot of birds were perched, Crowpaw leaps up, and catches nearly all of them in one swipe. Pheasantpaw is very impressed, and amazed. The two begin to share one, having gotten very hungry. She asked him again what was troubling him, and he told her about Briarpaw, and how she didn't seem to notice his affections for her. Pheasantpaw assures him that it would all turn out okay. After eating for a little while longer, Crowpaw turns to her and tells her now nice, funny, and beautiful she is. Pheasantpaw is extremely surprised, as no one, much less Crowpaw, had ever complimented her like that. The two become very good friends, and return to camp in good spirits. :A few days later, the full moon rises, and the time for the gathering arrives. Pheasantpaw is very excited, and talks happily with Crowpaw about their hopes of going. Both are chosen, and they have a wonderful time at the gathering. :The next day however, Pheasantpaw emerges from the apprentice den to see Branchpaw in a vicious fight with Moonpaw. She isn't sure what to do, and before she can make a decision, Branchpaw tears Moonpaw's throat out. The whole thing happens in slow-motion to Pheasantpaw, and she freezes to the ground as she watches Moonpaw go limp, blood pouring from her throat. Sunblaze hears the commotion, and runs out, gasping in horror. He begins to desperately tend to her, but he can tell Moonpaw's life is slipping away. Pheasantpaw feels tears streaming down her cheeks as her mother appears by her side, her eyes narrowed in confusion. She asks what had happened, but Pheasantpaw could do nothing but stutter. Suddenly, Moonpaw coughs, and Pheasantpaw is jolted out of her state of horror. She runs over to her, and begins to wash her sister's bloody fur. But Moonpaw's eyes begin to cloud over, and her breathing stops. Her blood running cold, Pheasantpaw realizes that Moonpaw had died. She begins to cry, burying her muzzle in Moonpaw's cold pelt. :One day, when Cloudstar was leading a patrol out of camp, two rogues named Glacier and Mountain came into the camp and attacked. She tried to attack Mountain, but, being much bigger than her, easily overpowered her. He sliced her head, leaving a deep gash there. As she began to slip into unconsciousness, Echostream walked past her. She whimpered, and called out to her; but Echostream didn't seem to hear for she didn't even turn her head. She padded over to Mountain and Glacier, who forced her out of camp. Upon reawakening, Pheasantpaw found herself in Sunblaze's den, her head hurting. Barkfoot and Shadowfeather came in to see her, and explained that a patrol had been sent out to retrieve Echostream. There had been a big fight, and Rockmist had been killed. But even after he had died, Echostream had told them that she wanted to stay with them. Pheasantpaw is distraught, and confused. Barkfoot reassures her that he would go to get her, and told her to rest. She insists on going with him, but he and Shadowfeather tell her that she needs to rest. She falls into a deep, and troubled sleep. When she wakes up, Barkfoot had returned. He told her that Echostream had chosen to stay with the rogues who had stolen her, and Pheasantpaw is extremely hurt, and confused; thinking that Echostream didn't love her anymore. :She soon heals enough to return to her apprentice duties, but she is still heart-broken. She appears a bit cranky towards her Clanmates, all except Leopardpaw and Crowpaw. When Lunarpaw asks her what the matter is, she doesn't even want to say; extremely surprised that he didn't even know. She tries to ignore him, but Mistpaw becomes concerned as well. Feeling miserable, she apologizes to her denmates for her mood lately, and leaves the den to go on a walk. Sparktail and Mistpaw follow her, to make sure she's alright. She comes out into the territory, and finds Echostream there. She is extremely happy to see her, and the two greet eachother happily. Pheasantpaw asks if she was going to stay forever, but Echostream isn't sure. Pheasantpaw is hurt, and asks why. Echostream tries to explain, but Pheasantpaw's feelings are still hurt. Echostream reassures her that she would think about returning, but Pheasantpaw isn't convinced that she would. :When Crowpaw finds out that he is going to have his assessment, Pheasantpaw is extremely proud of him, and wishes him luck before he starts. She is very happy when he returns with a mountain of prey, and congratulates him. Cloudstar gives him his warrior name, Crowmask. Pheasantpaw happily greets him afterwards. :Soon, Cloudstar announces that Pheasantpaw and her friends would have their assessments. Pheasantpaw is very excited, and participates in a practice fight with them all. :Their mentors later escort them out onto the moor, where they explain their instructions to them. The apprentices are dismissed, and they all go their separate ways to hunt. :Pheasantpaw catches a great deal of prey, and Cloudstar is very pleased with all the prey the other apprentices caught as well. :When they return to camp, Cloudstar begins the ceremony and they happily receive their warrior names. Pheasantpaw becomes Pheasantwing, Leopardpaw becomes Leopardgaze, Rosepaw becomes Rosethorn, Locustpaw becomes Locustfire, Mallowpaw becomes Mallowshadow, Dawnpaw becomes Dawnheart, Thrushpaw becomes Thrushstorm, Lunarpaw becomes Lunarblaze, Berrypaw becomes Berryfrost, and Briarpaw becomes Briarshade. Midnight continues to keep his original name in honor of his mother. Pheasantwing is extremely happy, and she and her sister run to Barkfoot after the ceremony is over. :A few mornings afterwards, she leaves the warriors' den and goes out into the camp. There she sees Rosethorn, who looks extremely happy. Pheasantwing is glad, but curious; knowing that Rosethorn had been sad because she thought Locustfire loved Dawnheart, and not her. She walks over to her and greets her. Rosethorn then tells her that Locustfire had asked to be her mate, and she accepted. Pheasantwing is elated, having known how much Rosethorn loved Locustfire. :That night when she returns to the warriors' den, she sees Dawnheart curls up in her nest, looking miserable. Pheasantwing asks if she's alright, but Dawnheart refuses to answer. Saddened, Pheasantwing retreats to her nest. :The following day Crowmask asks if he could speak to her. She agrees and follows him out onto the moor. They find a nice spot where the pink and blue heather hadn't quite dried up yet. He sits down, and, after a pause, tells her how wonderful he thinks she is. He confesses that she would probably reject him, but he tells her anyway that he loves her, and wants to be her mate. Pheasantwing is so touched, and her heart expands like it never had before. She realized how much she really cared about him; how she had never felt this way about any other cat she had ever met. She tells him how courageous, strong, and clever he is; and tells him she loves him as well. Surprised, and warmed, they press against each other happily. The two return to camp together as mates. :Pheasantwing is extremely worried about the rabid wolves that could be in their territory, but feels very safe and protected around Crowmask. However, he sometimes leaves the camp to have some time by himself, and, although this doesn't offend her, she worries about him desperately. :When she expresses these feelings to him, he understands, and reassures her that he was fine, and that she could always come along with him. Pheasantwing feels silly for worrying so much, and they both enjoy going on walks together. :The threat of the wolves seems to pass, as not one wolf had been sighted on their territory in so long. Pheasantwing is ecstatic for Leopardgaze, who had recently become mates with Rabbit-tail. :One afternoon while sitting with Crowmask, they see Silverstripe's three kits playing in front of the nursery. Crowmask tells Pheasantwing how much he would love it if they had kits of their own. Pheasantwing begins to feel a bit sad, and he comforts her. :A moon goes by, and Pheasantwing begins to think that she might be pregnant. She doesn't go to Sunblaze at first, because she wants Crowmask to be the first to know. She asks if they could talk to each other in private, so the two go to their special cave outside of WindClan territory. There, she confesses to him. He is ecstatic, and the two rub against each other happily. Images Character Pixels Real Life Image Fan Art PheasantxCrow.png|CrowmaskxPheasantwing, Colored by Nightwhisker, line art by *Tesseri-ShiraLine art here: http://browse.deviantart.com/?qh=&section=&q=Cat+Lineart#/d1px563 Family Members Mate: :Crowmask:Revealed on the IRC, November 23rd, 2010 Living Father: :Barkfoot:Revealed on the IRC, November 6th, 2010 Living Mother: :Echostream:Revealed on the IRC, November 6th, 2010 Living Sisters: :Moonpaw:Revealed on the IRC, October 20th, 2010 - Deceased, resident of StarClan. :Leopardgaze:Revealed on the IRC, December 5th, 2010 Living Uncle: :Mountain:Revealed on the IRC, November 6th, 2010 Living Family Tree References and Citations Category:Character Category:WindClan Cat Category:She-Cat Category:Nightfall's Characters Category:Warrior Category:Living Characters Category:Cats with Images Category:To Be Deleted